The Better Life
by GACfan13
Summary: When the Avengers' kids come back from college for Winter Break and a newly reformed SHIELD gets attacked, the kids and their parents have to figure out who the new enemy they're facing is and what their interest is in Natasha and Clint's daughter. (Based on a two shot I wrote that you don't need to read to understand.)


**So this is basically a continuation from another fanfiction I wrote called "Archers Should Never Be Father's". It's a two shot I wrote that you shouldn't need to read to understand this story. It's a story about the Avengers kids and I hope you like it. **

"Seriously? Slow down, Charlie!" she screamed dashing after the boy ahead of her. _When did he get so fast? _She thought to herself, struggling to keep up.

Her feet were beginning to hurt from running almost four blocks in tan, leather boots. She hadn't managed to break much of a sweat due to the cold air surrounding her and her lungs were beginning to burn from the frigid air. Lost in her thoughts, she stopped when she came to, only to find her friend gone. There wasn't a second to run before she was yanked back into the alley she stood next to.

Her legs kicked as she tried to scream through the hand over her mouth. Her heart rate accelerated as panic took over her when she heard deep laughing in her ear.

"Jewls, calm down, it's just me," Charlie's voice spoke into her ear. The girl's eyes narrowed and the second her feet touched the ground again, she flipped Charlie over her shoulder and onto his back. He groaned in pain and sat up on the ground. "Okay, I know you're mad, but ow!"

The girl rolled her green eyes and walked back out of the alley, ignoring the boy she'd left on the ground. Pulling her thin jacket around her body tighter, she began to walk faster, wanting to get out of the freezing air. She heard Charlie running after to her and slowed down once he reached her.

"We can trade coats if you want, Julie," Charlie suggested, noticing how thin the girl's jacket was. He frowned when another gust of cold wind hit the two of them and Julie shivered. He shrugged his jacket off immediately, revealing a dark purple sweater while Julie took her's off and traded.

"Thank you, Charlie," the blonde thanked, pulling on the much warmer coat. Charlie followed in sync, wrapping one of his arms around Julie's torso once the jacket was on.

Immediately, Julie relaxed in his embrace, putting her head on his shoulder. "How are you so warm?" she asked quietly, not wanting to break the cold silence surrounding them. She felt Charlie's shoulder shrug under her head and smiled to herself, knowing how much he savored the silence.

And it was silent. The only noises around the two were natural. The cold wind blowing around them, making a whistling noise that you'd hear in a horror movie, but it didn't bother the two; they liked the sound the wind surrounding them made. No birds, people, cars, just the wind and the two of them.

The blue-eyed boy stopped in his tracks, surprising the girl to his side as he did. "Charlie, are you okay?" she asked, looking up at the boy confused. She followed his gaze to the large letters of Stark Tower. When she looked back at Charlie, there was a small smile on his lips.

Now, off topic, why is there a street in New York City of all places, completely baron and silent? There's a pretty simple answer for that, The Avengers. Whenever someone attacks the city, the Big Apple is evacuated of all residents, though, this time was different. There was extremely little to no damage done to the city. Easy to say not everyone puts up much of a fight. And why were Julie and Charlie there? Well, college had let out for Winter Break and the two had the intention of visiting their parents.

Julie looked up at Charlie and asked, "Are you excited to see him?" She knew the look in those big blue orbs; he'd had it since the semester had started. He missed his dad, and it was completely understandable. Charlie and Bruce relied on each other; they were each other's' rocks.

"Yeah, I hope he's okay," Charlie spoke quietly as he and Julie continued to walk to the tower. "You think he missed me?"

Julie smiled and nodded. "More than you missed him I'm sure," the blonde replied, Charlie kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself.

Not long after, the duo arrived at Stark Tower and stepped into the elevator, only to be greeted by non-other than JARVIS. "Ms. Barton, Mr. Banner," the British voice greeted the two.

"Hello, JARVIS," Julie replied with a small smile. The AI system automatically took over the elevator and began taking them to the floor their parents were on. "Do they knew we're coming, JARVIS?"

"Not until next week, ma'am," JARVIS replied as the elevator came to a stop.

A puzzled voice came from the other side of the elevator doors. "JARVIS, who's in the elevator?" A pause. "JARVIS?" The doors opened to reveal the two teens inside. The confused man looked over at them before his jaw dropped.

"Bruce, Clint, you might wanna see this," Tony called over his shoulder, eyes not leaving the two in front of him. Julie and Charlie stepped out as their father's came into the room.

Clint looked the same as usual; partly menacing, little crazy, and just flat out tired, but this time, he seemed sadder on top of it all. And Bruce, he just looked like he'd been to Hell and back. Once their eyes landed on their kids though, those looks were gone and replaced with looks of surprise and happiness. Julie didn't have any time for air when her father scooped her up into his tight embrace.

"How many times are you going to choke our daughter to death?" a red-haired woman asks, walking in and seeing her daughter gasping for breath. Clint immediately let Julie go and gave her an apologetic smile.

He turned to face his wide and protested, "If you had the strength, you would too."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Oh, I have the strength too, I'm just not as bird brained as you to do it." The archer's eyes narrowed as his daughter laughed beside him. His wife walked over and hugged Julie. "Welcome home, Sweetie."

Julie beamed up at her mother, her green eyes shining just like Natasha's. The blonde turned to face Charlie, only to see him and his father hugging, happy to be reunited after four months.

"Well isn't this just beautiful," Tony mocked, looking at the five people before him.

Clint laughed and walked over to him. "You're just upset because Maria and Christa don't come home until next week," he told the billionaire, clapping a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Don't be too sure of that, Legolas," a female voice spoke up. The sound of jets turning off and metal boots hitting the floor came from behind the families. The footsteps came over to them and they turned to see a black-haired girl with blue eyes had come in through the glass doors connecting to the balcony. "Hey, Dad." She had a wide smirk on her face as she looked at Tony. Her hands and feet had parts of an Iron Man suit covering them.

Tony broke out into a matching smirk before walking over and hugging one of his two daughters. "Hi, Christa," he replied before looking down at the Iron Man gear on his daughter's arms and raising an eyebrow. "That's not my armor."

"I know, I had free time," Christa replied, looking at her metal glove with admiration. It wasn't her father's normal red and gold, no; this armor was a bright blue and black. Even the repulsion flames were a bright blue.

After examining the armor, Tony smiled and complimented, "It looks good, Christa, very you."

"Seriously, you couldn't have just gone the simple way?" another girl that looked exactly like Christa asked, stepping out of the elevator. She only shook her head looking at Christa's armor. Upon seeing the girl, Julie immediately hugged the girl. "Hey, long time no see, Julie."

Julie laughed at her friend and pointed out, "Yeah, that's what happens when you study abroad during summer." The girl shrugged with a small smile.

Christa walked over to her look-a-like and rested her elbow on the girl's shoulder. "Just out little genius," she turned to the girl, "and you know I had to make an entrance, it's my thing! So, how was France, Sis?"

Maria shrugged and brushed her sister's arm off her shoulder. "It was really nice; lots of culture and different kinds of art everywhere. Surprisingly pretty quiet most of the time," she recalled, smiling as she did.

"Well sound like someone had quite a bit of fun while they were supposed to be studying," Tony remarked jokingly. He hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "How was the college?"

Maria smiles up at Tony and replied, "It was really nice, pretty small compared to some colleges here. There's a lot of beautiful scenery to paint around campus. There were really nice people too. I've got pictures of it all in one of my bags.

"Where are your bags then?" Tony asked, looking for the luggage.

"Still down in at the entrance with Christa's," Maria replied. "I'll go get them." She turned back around and began walking back to the elevator.

Before she could make it there, Charlie stopped in front of her with a smile. "I'll get the bags, you hang out here with your dad and Robogirl," he told her, gesturing to Tony and Christa. He went into the elevator as Maria laughed at the nickname given to her sister.

The next five hours consisted of the three girls and Charlie telling their parents about college and how much they missed it back home. At one point, Tony had lit a fire place he'd gotten put in per his daughter's request. Once it was dark around the tower and city; the city's residents had been able to return for the night while the Avengers reunited with their children. Once it was night time, the fireplace was the only light in the room for the eight on the couch. Steve and Thor still hadn't gotten back from the newly made SHIELD, leaving everyone to their own.

The two lovebirds, as Christa called them, Julie and Charlie, were curled up together on the couch, Julie's parents doing the same next to them. Bruce was sitting next to Charlie while Maria was next to him watching her father and sister tinker with equipment on the floor. None of them had really bothered to put on any movies or watch TV; all of them were content with just sitting together.

Charlie kissed the top of Julie's head as the blonde let out a quiet yawn. "You wanna go to bed, Jewls?" he asked in a whisper. The girl just shook her head that was on his shoulder.

They heard Christa snicker from her spot on the floor and say, "Well aren't you two just adorable?" Hearing the words, Julie sunk down further into the couch and closer to Charlie.

The archer next to the two pointed at Charlie and warned, "Try anything and you're dead." Before Charlie could respond Julie chucked one of her shoes at her father's head. "Hey!"

"I'd be more worried about you assassin- archer child," Tony laughed. The archer glared at him and drew a finger across his neck. "What are you gonna kill me with, your kid?"

Julie smirked and spoke up, "I could if I wanted to."

"Yeah, but I will first," Clint retorted, only to get an elbow in the side from his wife. "Why is everyone against me?" he muttered to himself. Natasha just silently laughed at her work.

Looking away from her sister and father, Christa asked, "So, when do Steve and Thor get back, it's getting pretty late."

Her father looked down at the Rolex on his wrist and answered, "About another hour I'd say, assuming Coulson didn't send them on a mission." He yawned, obviously growing tired, yet he kept looking over his daughter's work.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Dad," Maria suggested, a frown on her face. _How long has he been awake?_ She thought to herself, the concern for her father only growing.

Tony smiled up at Maria and told her, "I'm alright Maria. Don't worry about me, but you can go to bed if you want."

"She's right, Stark," Natasha spoke up, "you haven't slept in three days." Maria's eyes went wide as her father's narrowed at the red-haired assassin. "Now listen to your kid."

Sighing, Tony looked over at the assassin and told her, "Natasha, I'm a grown man, I can go to bed whenever I want."

"Funny, druggies say the same thing," Clint commented with a smirk. Julie and Christa both erupted into a fit out snickers and laughter while the billionaire just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone hates the billionaire," Tony said, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Christa put her head on Tony's shoulder and remarked, "Don't worry, Dad, I still love you." He chuckled at her comment and shook his head. "You gotta love us."

"Unfortunately," Tony joked.

"Sir, the other Avengers have returned," JARVIS spoke up as the elevator doors opened, revealing a very tired looking Steve and Thor.

The eight turned to look at the men walking in. Steve noticed the four teenagers with their parents and his tired eyes lit up. "You're back!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

"You're not dead yet!" Christa exclaimed with mock excitement. Charlie and Julie laughed from their spot. The captain rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, Thor not far behind.

"Lady Christa, it is good to see you again!" Thor greeted, walking to the side of the couch where everyone else was.

Christa smiled up at him. "Likewise, Big Guy," she replied happily. "Long time, no see."

For a few hours, the conversation seemed to consist of everyone recalling old memories of before the kids went off to college and laughing. Honestly, if it hadn't been so late, the conversation in the dimly lit room could've gone on for twice as long as it did while the snow fell on New York City.

The conversation did end though, which consisted mostly of Maria forcing her father to go to bed despite his protests while he was falling asleep at the table. Once everyone was gone though, and Charlie and Julie were the only ones left, Charlie hooked one arm under Julie's legs and another under her back before picking her up.

"Charlie, I can walk to bed fine you know," Julie pointed out, wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck. She never liked it when he picked her up, but she was too tired to care most of the time and he knew that.

Walking to the bedroom, Charlie replied, "I know, but I also know you're tired as Hell, so this is a compromise." Once he reached the room, he set her on the bed and kissed her. "Goodnight, Julie."

The blonde held onto his hand as he turned to leave. "You could just stay in here," she suggested.

"Thanks, Jewls, but I prefer not having one of your dad's arrows through my brain," Charlie denied with a smile. This was followed up by puppy dog eyes from Julie. "I'm sorry, Julie, but not tonight, okay?" Julie nodded and kissed Charlie goodnight before he left.

The green-eyed college student changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt she hadn't taken to college with her and got into bed. It wasn't long before sleep took over and Julie was out for the night.

_"So naïve aren't you? You think you're safe and sound, but you're not, you never have been, you never will be. All you can do is sit back and watch," a voice said in a whisper. There was a green, shimmering mist coming out of the darkness. "Then again, you could join me. What has SHIELD ever done for you, Julie? They're liars; I can help you achieve your goals and the greatest of things. So much more than you could possibly imagine." _

_ The voice seemed to fade, but when it came back with a, 'Join me', the green mist lunged out full force from the darkness and covered everything. _


End file.
